rindaughtersofmnemosynefandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Asogi
Rin's story began over 1,000 years ago, when she was a traveler who gotten herself killed by bandits in Japan. Problem was – she came back to life. The first person to see her was Tajimamori, who at the time was the guardian of the world tree Yggdrasil. Enraptured – and at the same time bewildered on why she died and came back to life, Rin pleaded with Tajimamori for answers, but he drew back, knowing the nature of what had happened to her. Sometime in her life, Rin became infected by what was called a Time Fruit. Normally, Yggdrasil would dwell in a reality different from normal humanity, but every once in a while would make its presence felt in the mortal world, though invisible to humans, and bloom fruits onto the world. These fruits are invisible and normally float through humans harmlessly, but taking imprints of human memories with them, disappearing into the ground to return to Yggdrasil with the memories. But in that clusters of fruits Yggdrasil lets loose, several special fruits would float off as well. These are Time Fruits, and their effects are very different. If a female, human or otherwise, were to encounter one of these Time Fruits, they would bond to the female and make them immortal, and would only be aware of this if they were to suffer a violent death. However, if a male were to be infected, they become creatures Rin would later call "angels", although there is nothing heavenly about them. These creatures are short-lived and violent, and are drawn to the female immortals physically – and sexually, and the female the same. But the males, in the act of mating with them, will eat the females, hoping to get to their Time Fruits. And that is why the females must kill the angels before then. Since becoming an immortal, Rin as struggled to put meaning to her extended life by becoming a champion of justice, be it standing-up for other – or by fighting off Tajimamori’s son and successor Apos, who plans to use her to become a permanent guardian of Yggdrasil rather than passing it on to Rin's future child. In the latter years of the 20th Century, she established a firm, Asogi Consulting, along with Mimi, another immortal she rescued from an angel years before. She also has a working relationship with Tokyo police detective Tamotsu Yanaghiara, although later on it is rumored that they once had a romantic relationship. It was in the year 1990, while on a client’s assignment (finding a lost cat) that Rin encountered Koki Maeno, who unknown to her was one of Tajimamori's ascendants. It seemed that Koki was actually a clone of himself, the work of Sayara Yamanobe, a renegade scientist searching for the secrets of immortality, and needed Rin's help. With it, Rin was able to get Koki the answers he needed, and was hired on at the firm until Koki's death in 2011, when he became an angel to rescue Rin from Sayara, who with Apos' help became an immortal. But Kōki's legacy would aid Rin later on, in the form of his son Teruki Maeno and his granddaughter Mishio Maeno. Overall, Rin doesn't take herself too seriously, except in dealing with Apos, or his hired lackey Laura, who would torment her for the better part of 65 years. She has a good sense of humor, and would often wave-off Mimi's all-too serious efforts to take her job seriously. She likes to drink, too, but would like Mimi to give her water when she asks for it... not vodka, as Mimi always does. She also enjoys nightly conversations with Tajimamori, who would call her regularly on the telephone, although Rin was oblivious of the fact that he was the person she first saw a millennium before. Over the centuries, Rin had developed her skills to become an excellent fighter. She usually disdains the use of firearms but wouldn't hesitate in using them if the opportunity presents itself. She also has a punch booster that uses shotgun-like shells that kill quickly. Rin would rather use edge weapons over firearms, such as small daggers she can hide in various places on her body. She also has a chain garrote, which she can use to disarm or kill her opponents. She's also an excellent martial artist, and can do the same unarmed.